


he was a stable boy, I said see u l8ter boy

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, prince!derek, stableboy!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of <a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/79506359497">this</a> post: #teen wolf #stiles stilinski #medieval au in which stiles is a poor stableboy who’s wearing rags #and derek is the prince who feels smothered in the castle and often sneaks out to wander the streets and forest alone #and one day someone tries to kill him and stiles saves his life #and the hales make him a servant in the castle which is a slight step up from sleeping in the hay #and he mostly ends up serving derek and there’s a whole lot of snark and sarcasm going on #and then they fall in love (via <a href="http://dylanships.tumblr.com/">dylanships</a>)</p><p>someone help me come up with a better title please, for the love of god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this is probably going to change, but I'm not even sorry tbh.

Stiles ducked, leaping behind a stack of hay as the rubber ball whizzed past, barely missing the side of his face. "God dammit Scott!"

He heard his best friend laugh as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, attempting to brush the dirt and hay from his clothes- not that it really mattered. No one would actually be able to tell that the rags he wore were any dirtier than they had been previously.

"I nearly got you that time! One of these days...", Scott replied wistfully, extending his hand to pull Stiles up. Stiles accepted, sending a glare in his direction that they both knew meant nothing.

"The day that you manage to get me is the day I end up in the palace", Stiles retorted with a snort, walking back over to the stables to resume washing the horses.

"C'mon man, I know my aim isn't great, but that's just insulting", Scott replied, reluctantly following Stiles' not-so-subtle way of saying 'we need to get back to work before the noble family has us hanged for not washing the horses'.

"You know I love you Scott, but it's true", Stiles replied, laughing as Scott shoved his shoulder, rolling his eyes in what could only be described as fond exasperation.

Scott and Stiles both came from peasant families- nearly the lowest in the land, only slightly above slaves. Technically, they were serfs, and the only difference between them and slaves was the name. They weren't referred to as slaves, and they were allowed to live on the land as long as the worked for the family who owned it- so no, they weren't slaves _exactly_ but they might as well have been. Stiles and his dad, along with Scott and his mom, both worked for the same family. They didn't have much, but Stiles was just glad that they didn't end up getting separated like a lot of families in their position did. That alone is what kept Stiles going every single day.

It was nearly 11PM by the time Scott and Stiles had finished their work for the day, which wasn't unusual, but it still took it's toll when they had to be up and working by 5AM the next morning. On top of that, Stiles didn't usually end up falling asleep until around 1 or 2AM, depending on how restless he felt. To put it simply, he was majorly sleep deprived; but he was alive, mostly healthy, and he had his family, which is more than he could say for a lot of people in his position. 

"I'm going to go swing by the kitchen and see if they have anything left over to offer, you want to come?", Scott asked, placing the buckets they had used to wash the horses back on the shelf.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry tonight. I think I'm just going to slip out for a walk", Stiles replied, rubbing his palms on his pants in an attempt to dry them.

"Will you ever actually follow the rules and not wander off of the grounds at night?", Scott chastised, knowing it wouldn't actually make a difference.

"Scotty boy, you should know me better than that by now", Stiles replied, his lips curling up at the edges. "I'll be back before the morning check in."

Scott shook his head, "Alright, just be careful. You know I'll cover for you until you get back."

Stiles pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair playfully, "you're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it. Get out of here already", Scott replied, giving him a light shove towards the doorway.

Stiles carefully exited the barn, sticking as close to the wall as possible as he walked towards the fence surrounding the property. He had been sneaking off at night to explore for as long as he could remember, and had only been caught once- which wasn't even his fault, but that's a story for a different day. He hooked his arms over the top of the fence, gracefully lifting his body weight with just his arms, carefully sliding his body through the metal bars that left a gap at the very top. He lowered himself gently to the ground on the other side, smiling to himself as he began walking towards the town. The serfs and slaves often lived with families on farm lands, near the outskirts of town. The family they lived with and worked for was slightly more centrally located, but not enough to actually place them in the middle of where the hustle and bustle of bartering and trading and palace life took place. He loved moments like this, just being able to wander around and admire the scenery, without having to worry about people needing to know _where_ he was or caring about _who_ he was with and when he was leaving or coming back. He couldn't imagine what life like that would be like, but it didn't seem at all desirable.

xxx

Derek let out a sigh of relief as his mother adjourned the meeting for the day, as the nobility slowly cleared out of the room. He knew that these meetings ought to peak his interest, and he should be engaged in what was going on in the kingdom, but there was just _so much_ all the time, between his mother and father trying to prep him to take over as King one day, and Cora and Laura constantly nagging him about finding someone to settle down with, and they were constantly trying to set him up on blind dates; and then there was Peter. Peter was Talia's younger brother, and he was brilliant, but he was also a pain in the ass most of the time. He had an opinion about everything, which was admirable and was a testament to just how much knowledge he possessed- but it didn't make him any less annoyingly pretentious.

"Don't look so put-upon Derek. I don't understand why you let these meetings get under your skin the way that you do", Cora said with a sigh, sitting down next to him at the table.

"You know that I never want to be king, Cora. I'd much rather you or Laura take over the kingdom when the time comes. You're both more suited to it, and everyone knows it." Derek replied, rubbing a hand over his face, sounding resigned to the highest possible degree.

"Oh come off it. You know that's not true. I mean, it's obvious that taking over as king was never what you wanted- that's not what I'm referring to. You have all of the qualities they look for in a great leader, you just don't see it", Cora replied.

The corners of Derek's lips quirked upward in an almost-smile. "It's just so terrifying to think about. One day I'm going to be responsible for this entire kingdom Cora. I can't even hold down a decent relationship or form genuine friendships most of the time- I just feel like it's inevitable that I'm going to let everyone down in one way or another", he continued, picking at the corner of the table absentmindedly.

"Nonsense. You're going to be brilliant, and we're going to be there with you every step of the way", Cora assured with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go scare off some potential suitors", she continued, a mischievous glint in her eyes before excusing herself.

Derek chuckled softly, shaking his head fondly. Cora was never one for being set up, as much as she tried to do it to Derek, and whenever suitors were brought in for her, it didn't take long for her to send every single one of them back on their way. It was admirable, and Derek desperately wishes he had the luxury to do so, without putting the future of the kingdom in jeopardy. One of these days, they would bring in a group of suitors and Derek would be forced to choose one of them to wed before his coronation ceremony. He was dreading it more than anything, and hoped that the day was still very far off in the future.

As night fell upon the kingdom, Derek stripped out of his clothes, and into some merchant wear he had acquired through his connections throughout the kingdom. The only person in his family that knew he snuck out to roam about the city at night was Cora, and he knew that she was aware of how important his alone time was to him. She'd never tell anyone if he asked her not to, and he had done so the first time she found out.

He made his way through the castle silently. It hadn't taken him long to figure out the most discreet route through the halls, that allowed him to leave the castle walls completely undetected. About five minutes later, he found himself standing outside of the large walls constructed around the perimeter of the castle. Even he had to admit they were daunting from the outside, and after viewing the castle from the outside as often as he did, he understood the distain that those among the lower classes felt towards his family and the nobility.

Pulling the hood over his head, he began walking towards the heart of the town, where most of the merchant shops and the higher end of the lower class lived. Wandering through the deserted streets at night, without having to worry about reporting back to anyone, was the only real escape that he had- if people found out about it, it could easily be taken away from him, and that was the last thing that he wanted. Derek was always very careful when he wandered about the kingdom at night; he made sure to wear tattered clothing, always one with some sort of hood or head covering. He avoided directly interacting with anyone most of the time, other times it was unavoidable. Even after all these years he had remained discreet, nearly completely undetectable. As he felt something fly past his head, and saw an arrow sticking out of the wall in front of him, he realized that he maybe hadn't been quite as discreet as he had first thought.

He quickly spun around, his hand automatically lowering to his belt where his sword hung, concealed under his large cloak. His eyes widened abject unpreparedness when he realized who the arrow belonged to. "Kate", he whispered in disbelief. 

The Argent family came from a long line of hereditary nobility, and they had a lot of power in many of the surrounding kingdoms. Kate Argent was King Gerard Argent's daughter, and she had been one of the many suitors Derek had turned down over the past year. It was no secret that the Argent family wanted ties with the Hale Kingdom. Chris Argent, Kate's brother, was a bit old for Laura and Cora and had no interest in marrying Derek, so he was out of the running; that left Kate, and Chris's daughter Allison. She had been presented to Laura, Cora and Derek several times- and she was beautiful, and intelligent and polite- but it was painfully obvious that being married off to a royal was the last thing that she wanted, and it made the Hales feel a lot better about turning her down because of the bad blood between the families. Kate was also beautiful and intelligent, but she was fierce and biting and unpredictable. She was a liability for a lot of reasons, and to put it bluntly, she was terrifying. Derek had actually enjoyed talking to her for a while, and then it became clear that she didn't particularly have eyes for Derek- more of what marrying him could give her access to, and that's when he had severed all ties.

"Well if it isn't Prince Derek", Kate said, eyeing him greedily. "You of all people should know how dangerous it is to wander around the kingdom all alone at night", she mocked, dismounting from her horse and taking a few steps toward him.

"Kate", Derek acknowledged. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise."

She laughed softly, her eyes sparkling. "Oh come on Derek, don't sound so begrudged. We both know you're actually happy to see me."

"Is there a reason you chose to capture my attention by nearly shooting me with an arrow?", he asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"You know I've never been a conventional girl, Derek. You shouldn't expect a formal greeting", Kate replied, almost challenging him to disagree. "Now, you can either come with us willingly, and when we get back to the kingdom we'll inform my father that you realized your mistake and proposed to me, or we're going to be forced to get rid of you."

Derek was thankful it was dark out as he felt the color draining from his face. He had his concealed sword, but Kate had three men with her, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take them all out alone. There was no way to call for help from where he was, and his stomach sank as he realized this was not going to end well for him either way.

"I guess you'll have to kill me then", he replied, unsheathing his sword. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting.

"It's really too bad that I'm going to have to kill you, I've always been fond of a challenge. We could have so much fun together", Kate replied, drawing up her bow and arrow, the three men falling into place with their swords around her.

One of the men charged at him, and he rose his sword to meet the challenge. They were evenly matched, and they could have all easily come at him at once. He wouldn't stand a chance, but for some reason, they didn't. Derek and his opponent faltered slightly as one of the other men fell to the ground suddenly, a cry of agony falling from his lips as he clutched his chest, which now had an arrow sticking out of it. He took advantage of the opportunity at hand and stabbed the man standing in front of him straight through the stomach. Derek easily took out the last of her men.

"Looks like it's just you and me honey", Kate cooed, aiming an arrow right at his head.

He ducked out of the way as she fired, and charged toward her, sword at the ready. She dropped her weapon, startling Derek into a pause. "Come on Derek. Let's settle this the way disputes out to be settled."

Derek dropped his sword, knowing he had a better chance if this did this hand-to-hand like she was suggesting; his chances still weren't _good_ but they were better. Kate was fast, and the Argent family was known for the extensive combat training they all practiced regularly. Derek was strong, one of the best swordsman and sparer in the kingdom, but then again so was Kate. It only took a few minutes before he was pinned under her, her holding his own sword to his neck. He knew that she wasn't going to spare him- this is how he was going to die.

"I really wish it wouldn't have come to this Derek", she cooed, gently running the metal over his cheek. "I'll be sure to tell your family how valiantly you fought", she mocked, placing the blade against his throat.

Just as she was moving to apply pressure, an arm wrapped around her neck, with a blade pressed up into her side. "You move that blade anywhere other than away from him and I will gut you", the figure spoke.

Derek glanced up to see a man in tattered clothing, slightly younger than himself, holding onto Kate tightly with a technique that the knights used. He prodded her into standing up and was able to maneuver her off of Derek so that he could stand. He reclaimed his sword, holding it out in front of him.

"If you're going to kill me Derek, just do it", she spat out, struggling against the younger man.

"As satisfactory as that would be, I think I'll bring you back to the castle; let mother and father decide what to do with you", Derek replied.

"Wait, the castle? mother and father? what's going on?", the younger man questioned. His eyes widened to comic proportions and he began speaking again before Derek could answer his questions. "Wait a second, Derek... as in _prince_ Derek, like Derek _Hale?!"_

"That would be my name and title, yes", Derek replied, clearly amused at the younger man's reaction. "Help me tie her up and get her onto one of these horses."

The boy nodded and assisted him without question, following his requests until Kate was tied up and sitting on the horse in front of Derek, which had required so pretty impressive maneuvering between the two of them.

"I hope the rest of your evening finds you well, your majesty", the man offered with a slight bow, waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you, I'm sure it can only go up from here. I guess we will find out. Come along now, we mustn't waste time", Derek replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand-", he began, only to be cut off by Derek.

"You saved my life, you must come back to the castle to be given the proper thanks. You're also a witness and we will need to hear the story from your perspective. Do you know how to ride?", Derek explained, gesturing towards the other horse.

"Yes your majesty, sir, prince Derek, I-", the young man stammered, clearly overwhelmed.

"Excellent, let us go then; and you may call me Derek", he replied. "and what may I call you?"

The young man obliged, quickly mounting the other horse. "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, sir. Er, I mean, Derek."

The prince nodded in acknowledgement and began leading them back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Minor details, yes. Are you alright?", the Queen asked, concern evident on her face. Derek opened his mouth to answer when a door at the side of the room burst open and two young women came rushing in.
> 
> "Derek!", one of them said, launching at him and pulling him into a hug. "Are you alright?!"
> 
> He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm fine, Laura. Just a bit of an altercation that I wasn't expecting", he assured.
> 
> She pulled back, lightly running her fingers over his face to examine the damage. "What happened?"
> 
> The Queen cleared her throat, bringing the attention in the room back to her. "I believe we were just about to get to that, before you and Cora burst into the room", she replied, her lips twitching upward slightly.
> 
> "Sorry mother", Laura replied. Stiles realized immediately that the two girls were Cora and Laura Hale, Derek's older and younger siblings. He was standing in a room with the entire royal family, aside from the Queen's brother. He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this to anyone back home without sounding absolutely mental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are all brilliant, thanks for the feedback! and I'm glad to hear you guys like the title, because I didn't actually want to change it. haha.

Stiles sighed contentedly as he gazed up at the stars, not paying much attention to were he was walking. He had learned his way around the kingdom fairly well and wasn't all that concerned about getting lost. He was jolted out of his reverie when he heard voices a few feet away, and quickly hid himself along the wall of the closest building.

"...or we're going to be forced to get rid of you." He heard a woman's voice threaten. There had clearly been some details of the conversation he had missed out on, but it was pretty obvious she was threatening the guy, and judging by the three men standing around her, it wasn't going to be a fair fight.

"I guess you'll have to kill me then", the man replied, unsheathing a sword from under his cloak.

"It's really too bad that I'm going to have to kill you, I've always been fond of a challenge. We could have so much fun together", the woman replied, drawing up a bow and arrow, the three men falling into place with their swords around her.

Stiles silently slipped behind the horses that the woman and her men had brought with them, frantically searching for a spare weapon. He pumped his fist triumphantly at the discovery of a bow and arrow in one of the saddle bags, and slipped it out undetected. He peered over the horses in time to see one of her men charge at the guy, and he rose his sword to meet the challenge. Stiles noticed that they were evenly matched, and they could have all easily come at the guy at once- which would have made more sense. Taking a deep breath, he rose the bow, aimed and released an arrow before ducking back down. He heard a thump and a cry of agony and smiled, knowing he had hit his target. Stiles just hoped that it had provided enough of a distraction to give the guy an advantage of some sort.

"Looks like it's just you and me honey", he heard the woman coo. He figured that meant his distraction had given the guy enough time to take out the other two men, which he considered a small victory. "Come on Derek. Let's settle this the way disputes out to be settled."

He heard some scuffling and then a thump, and rose to peer over the horses again. His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath as he saw the man pinned to the ground, the woman on top of hi, "I really wish it wouldn't have come to this Derek", she said. "I'll be sure to tell your family how valiantly you fought", she mocked, placing a blade against his throat.

Stiles fumbled to a full standing position and rushed over to pick up one of the swords her men had left behind. Just as she was moving to apply pressure to the man's neck, he wrapped one of his arms around her neck, pressing the blade of the sword into her side. "You move that blade anywhere other than away from him and I will gut you." He really hoped that he actually sounded somewhat threatening. He prodded her into standing up and was able to maneuver her off of the man so that he could stand. The man brushed himself off and reclaimed his sword, holding it out in front of him.

"If you're going to kill me Derek, just do it", she spat out, struggling against him. The woman was definitely strong, but so was Stiles.

"As satisfactory as that would be, I think I'll bring you back to the castle; let mother and father decide what to do with you", the man, who Stiles now assumed was called 'Derek', replied; and that's when he froze.

"Wait, the castle? mother and father? what's going on?", Stiles questioned. He felt his eyes widening as it all clicked into place and started speaking again before the other man had a chance to. "Wait a second, Derek... as in _prince Derek, like Derek _Hale__?!"

"That would be my name and title, yes", Derek replied, clearly amused by the situation. "Help me tie her up and get her onto one of these horses."

Stiles nodded and assisted him without question, following his requests until the woman was tied up and sitting on the horse in front of Derek, which had required so pretty impressive maneuvering between the two of them.

"I hope the rest of your evening finds you well, your majesty", Stiles offered with a slight bow, waiting to be dismissed. He desperately hoped that he was displaying the proper etiquette. Serfs weren't usually taught the proper way to address the royals as it wasn't at all common for their paths to cross, and the last thing he wanted to do was make himself look even worse.

"Thank you, I'm sure it can only go up from here. I guess we will find out. Come along now, we mustn't waste time", Derek replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand-", he began, only to be cut off by Derek.

"You saved my life, you must come back to the castle to be given the proper thanks. You're also a witness and we will need to hear the story from your perspective. Do you know how to ride?", Derek explained, gesturing towards the other horse.

"Yes your majesty, sir, prince Derek, I-", Stiles stammered, flushing red at his inability to keep his nerves in check. He was thanking the high heavens that he had spent most of his life working with horses. It would have been mortifying to try and explain that he was scum lower than scum to the prince.

"Excellent, let us go then; and you may call me Derek", he replied. "and what may I call you?"

Stiles obliged, hurrying over to the other horse and mounting it without any issues. "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, sir. Er, I mean, Derek."

The prince nodded in acknowledgement and began leading them back to the castle. The whole ride back, Stiles was stunned into silence. Usually there was nothing you could do to get him to shut up, no matter what the situation- but he was definitely in shock. He was riding a horse, out in the kingdom, next to the prince. There was no way he was going to make it back in time to start work in a few hours, and he knew the punishment would be unlike any other he had faced. He was definitely not looking forward to that.

When they reached the palace gates, Stiles unabashedly gaped at how huge all of it actually was. He had never been close enough to the palace to appreciate how grandiose it actually was- and now he was _going inside_. He tried to remain calm as the rode up to the entrance, dismounting only after Derek did. He had no idea how protocol for any of this worked and was praying he wasn't screwing it up too terribly.

Suddenly, the doors to the palace opened swiftly and a group of men hurried out and down the stairs until they were standing a few feet away from Derek, the psycho bitch and himself.

"Your majesty", one of them spoke, all of them bowing slightly. "How may we assist you?"

"This woman made an attempt on my life tonight, and I must speak with mother and father immediately. Please bring her to the holding cell until we have decided what's to be done", Derek replied.

Two of the men surged forward, and lowered her from the horse and they all gathered around her as they lead her up the stairs and out of sight.

"You, Stiles. You come with me", Derek requested, turning to look at him briefly before venturing up the stairs.

Stiles nodded, even though Derek had already turned away and followed behind the man at what he hoped was a respectable distance. Derek lead them through a long corridor and up another set of stairs. Walking down another long hallway, they finally stopped at a set of large double doors at the very end, guarded by two knights.

"I need to speak to the King and Queen about an incident that just occurred. There is someone in the holding cell, and she must answer for what she has done", Derek said, addressing both of them in equal measure.

"One moment, your majesty", one of them replied before cracking open one of the doors slightly and slipping out of sight. Barely a minute later, the man reappeared and granted them access to the room.

Stiles felt his jaw drop as they were ushered inside. The room was bigger than anything he had ever seen, and the ornamentation was insane. He felt like he was in a dream.

He quietly followed Derek, who lead them to the back of the room where the King and Queen were perched on their thrones respectively.

"Mother, father", Derek addressed them, bowing slightly. "I'm sure you've been informed of what has taken place."

"Minor details, yes. Are you alright?", the Queen asked, concern evident on her face. Derek opened his mouth to answer when a door at the side of the room burst open and two young women came rushing in.

"Derek!", one of them said, launching at him and pulling him into a hug. "Are you alright?!"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm fine, Laura. Just a bit of an altercation that I wasn't expecting", he assured.

She pulled back, lightly running her fingers over his face to examine the damage. "What happened?"

The Queen cleared her throat, bringing the attention in the room back to her. "I believe we were just about to get to that, before you and Cora burst into the room", she replied, her lips twitching upward slightly.

"Sorry mother", Laura replied. Stiles realized immediately that the two girls were Cora and Laura Hale, Derek's older and younger siblings. He was standing in a room with the entire royal family, aside from the Queen's brother. He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this to anyone back home without sounding absolutely mental.

"Well, I was out walking around the kingdom trying to clear my head a bit and I was ambushed by Kate and a few men that she had brought with her", Derek began.

"Kate, as in Kate Argent?", The King asked.

"Yes, Kate Argent. She threatened me- said that I could either go with them willingly and tell King Argent I had changed my mind and proposed to her, or they were going to kill me", Derek continued. "I was outnumbered, and I knew that I probably wasn't going to be able to take them all on myself. Luckily, I'm not the only person who enjoys wandering around the kingdom at all hours of the night. Mr. Stilinski jumped in to help just as Kate was about to press a blade to my throat. He shot one of the men with an arrow and was able to take Kate down with technique equal to that of the knights we have here at the castle.", he explained, gesturing to Stiles.

Stiles tensed up as all of the attention in the room shifted to him. He was hyper-aware of how undesirable he must appear to them- covered in dirt and draped in rags that were a poor excuse for clothing. It had never bothered him all that much until right that moment. "Your majesties", he acknowledged, bowing his head and trying to calm his breathing.

"Mr. Stilinski, is this true?", The Queen asked, staring straight into his eyes.

"Yes, your majesty... I mean, I guess so? I was just wandering around and happened to stumble upon the situation. I saw that the prince was outnumbered, though I was unaware that he was the prince at the time. I knew that I had to try and help if I could. I don't have much training or anything, ma'am. I feel as though I just got lucky." Stiles replied.

"And Kate threatened him? Was actually going to kill him?", the King asked.

"Yes sir, your majesty. She was about to slit his throat when I put a sword at her side and coaxed her off of him", Stiles replied.

The King nodded and turned back to Derek. "Is she in the holding cell?"

"I had the guards take her there as soon as we arrived", Derek confirmed.

"We will keep her there for the night and gather the council in the morning to make a decision. This is a very delicate matter that must be handled as such. The Argents are not to be toyed with, even when they fire the first shot", the Queen decided.

"Yes mother", Derek replied.

"As for you Stiles", the Queen began, turning to acknowledge the boy. "You have our deepest gratitude. I don't know what we would have done if we had lost our son, and our kingdom had lost it's future King."

"It was no problem, your majesty. I'm pleased that I was able to help", Stiles replied.

"Is there any way that we can repay you?", the King asked.

There are so many things that Stiles could have asked for in that position, but there was only one thing that he really wanted. "If it's not too much trouble, would you be able to provide me with an escort or something back to my home? I should be starting work in a few hours, maybe less- the Lord and Lady of the land won't be pleased if I show up late. I wasn't even supposed to be off of the land." Stiles replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"You're a slave?", Cora asked, surprise evident in her tone. Laura elbowed her in the side, "Don't be rude!", she scolded.

"Technically your majesty, I'm a serf, but I might as well be a slave. Not much of a difference when you get down to it. I mean haven't been separated from my family, and I'm mostly healthy and cared for, so it could be worse", he replied with a shrug.

"Cora, Laura, help Mr. Stilinski get cleaned up and make sure he finds his way to one of the guest rooms. He'll be staying with us for the evening. Derek, make sure word gets back to his Lord and his family that he will be returned to them tomorrow and that he is attending to official business for the King and Queen", the Queen ordered. "We'll all meet up in the morning, until then, go and rest." she said, dismissing them.

Cora and Laura approached Stiles with polite smiles, each linking their arms through one of his. "We'll make sure you're taken care of, Mr. Stilinski", Laura said, rubbing his arm gently. "Is there something else you'd prefer to be called? I just realized we haven't asked your first name."

"Stiles, your majesty. I'm called Stiles. You don't even want to know what my actual first name is, I assure you", Stiles replied.

"Stiles", Cora tested, with a smile. "I like it. You may call me Cora. None of this 'your majesty' nonsense, if you please."

"Same goes for me. I'd like to be called Laura, if you don't mind", Laura added, as they lead him out of the room and down a hall.

"As you wish", Stiles replied.

They lead him into a large bedroom off the left side near the end of the hall. "This will be your room for tonight. There are fresh clothes in the wardrobe and a tub of water at the ready if you'd like to get cleaned up", Laura explained, gesturing to various items around the room. "Cora and I have rooms in a different wing of the castle, but if you should need anything, Derek's room is the first door on the left at the head of the hallway."

"Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality more than you may realize", Stiles replied.

"It's no trouble at all, it's the least that we can do. Make yourself at home. We'll see you in the morning", Laura replied, closing the door as her and Cora exited the room.

Stiles wasted no time cleansing himself in the tub of water that had been prepared for him, soaking in the water for longer than he'd care to admit. After drying himself off, he walked over to the wardrobe and felt a gasp fall from his lips as he peered inside. There were a few different shirt and pants to choose from, as well as a set of sleeping garments. Slipping into the sleeping garments, and into the large bed, Stiles couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh. "I'm actually in the palace. Guess Scott's aim is better than I gave him credit for."

Within moments Stiles fell asleep, taking advantage of the only real bed he'd ever been allowed to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys so much for all of the feedback! I appreciate it a lot (:

Stiles was silent the whole ride back to the palace. Derek couldn't tell if it was because the boy was naturally quiet, or because he felt a bit on edge after killing someone to save his life -he hoped that he wasn't making Stiles too uncomfortable. It was obvious he had never been around royalty before, and Derek found himself wondering what part of the kingdom he was from. Derek smiled to himself at the awe displayed on the younger man's face as they approached the palace gates.

Derek lead them to the front entrance and dismounted, careful to keep Kate on the horse. He heard Stiles do the same a few seconds later. For someone who wasn't familiar with palace protocol, he was doing an impressive job of following it.

Suddenly, the doors to the palace opened swiftly and a group of men hurried out and down the stairs until they were standing a few feet away from him.

"Your majesty", one of them spoke, all of them bowing slightly. "How may we assist you?"

"This woman made an attempt on my life tonight, and I must speak with mother and father immediately. Please bring her to the holding cell until we have decided what's to be done", Derek replied.

Two of the men surged forward, and lowered her from the horse and they all gathered around her as they lead her up the stairs and out of sight.

"You, Stiles. You come with me", Derek requested, turning to look at him briefly before venturing up the stairs.

Derek lead them through a long corridor and up another set of stairs. Walking down another long hallway, they finally stopped at a set of large double doors at the very end, guarded by two knights.

"I need to speak to the King and Queen about an incident that just occurred. There is someone in the holding cell, and she must answer for what she has done", Derek said, addressing both of them in equal measure.

"One moment, your majesty", one of them replied before cracking open one of the doors slightly and slipping out of sight. Barely a minute later, the man reappeared and granted them access to the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek saw Stiles' jaw drop, and he bit his lip to suppress a chuckle. He would never tire of watching people react to the palace for the first time- especially those who hadn't been brought up in a manner in which they were taught to politely hold back any outward reactions.

"Mother, father", Derek addressed his parents, bowing slightly as they approached. "I'm sure you've been informed of what has taken place."

"Minor details, yes. Are you alright?", his mother asked, concern evident on her face. Derek opened his mouth to answer when a door at the side of the room burst open and Cora and Laura came rushing in.

"Derek!", Laura said, launching at him and pulling him into a hug. "Are you alright?!"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm fine, Laura. Just a bit of an altercation that I wasn't expecting", he assured.

She pulled back, lightly running her fingers over his face to examine the damage. "What happened?"

Their mother cleared her throat, bringing the attention in the room back to her. "I believe we were just about to get to that, before you and Cora burst into the room", she replied, her lips twitching upward slightly.

"Sorry mother", Laura replied, actually having the tact to sound apologetic.

"Well, I was out walking around the kingdom trying to clear my head a bit and I was ambushed by Kate and a few men that she had brought with her", Derek began.

"Kate, as in Kate Argent?", His father asked.

"Yes, Kate Argent. She threatened me- said that I could either go with them willingly and tell King Argent I had changed my mind and proposed to her, or they were going to kill me", Derek continued. "I was outnumbered, and I knew that I probably wasn't going to be able to take them all on myself. Luckily, I'm not the only person who enjoys wandering around the kingdom at all hours of the night. Mr. Stilinski jumped in to help just as Kate was about to press a blade to my throat. He shot one of the men with an arrow and was able to take Kate down with technique equal to that of the knights we have here at the castle.", he explained, gesturing to Stiles.

He saw Stiles tense up slightly as the attention in the room shifted to him. "your majesties", he acknowledged, bowing his head.

"Mr. Stilinski, is this true?", his mother asked, staring straight into his eyes.

"Yes, your majesty... I mean, I guess so? I was just wandering around and happened to stumble upon the situation. I saw that the prince was outnumbered, though I was unaware that he was the prince at the time. I knew that I had to try and help if I could. I don't have much training or anything, ma'am. I feel as though I just got lucky." Stiles replied.

"And Kate threatened him? Was actually going to kill him?", his father asked.

"Yes sir, your majesty. She was about to slit his throat when I put a sword at her side and coaxed her off of him", Stiles replied.

His father nodded and turned back to him. "Is she in the holding cell?"

"I had the guards take her there as soon as we arrived", Derek confirmed.

"We will keep her there for the night and gather the council in the morning to make a decision. This is a very delicate matter that must be handled as such. The Argents are not to be toyed with, even when they fire the first shot", his mother decided.

"Yes mother", Derek replied.

"As for you Stiles", his mother began, turning to acknowledge the boy. "You have our deepest gratitude. I don't know what we would have done if we had lost our son, and our kingdom had lost it's future King."

"It was no problem, your majesty. I'm pleased that I was able to help", Stiles replied.

"Is there any way that we can repay you?", his father asked.

Derek knew that bringing Stiles back to the castle would mean his parents offering the boy something in return for his bravery, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what Stiles would ask for.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you be able to provide me with an escort or something back to my home? I should be starting work in a few hours, maybe less- the Lord and Lady of the land won't be pleased if I show up late. I wasn't even supposed to be off of the land." Stiles replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Derek's eyes widened slightly, and noticed his parents were just as surprised, at the simplicity of his request.

"You're a slave?", Cora asked, surprise evident in her tone. Laura elbowed her in the side, "Don't be rude!", she scolded.

"Technically your majesty, I'm a serf, but I might as well be a slave. Not much of a difference when you get down to it. I mean haven't been separated from my family, and I'm mostly healthy and cared for, so it could be worse", he replied with a shrug.

Derek felt his heart sinking as he actually took a look at Stiles, realizing that none of them should be surprised of his status, judging by the fact that the rags he wore couldn't even be considered clothing, and he looked like he hadn't been allowed to bathe in months.

"Cora, Laura, help Mr. Stilinski get cleaned up and make sure he finds his way to one of the guest rooms. He'll be staying with us for the evening. Derek, make sure word gets back to his Lord and his family that he will be returned to them tomorrow and that he is attending to official business for the King and Queen", his mother ordered. "We'll all meet up in the morning, until then, go and rest." she said, dismissing them.

Cora and Laura approached Stiles with polite smiles, each linking their arms through one of his. "We'll make sure you're taken care of, Mr. Stilinski", Laura said, rubbing his arm gently. "Is there something else you'd prefer to be called? I just realized we haven't asked your first name."

"Stiles, your majesty. I'm called Stiles. You don't even want to know what my actual first name is, I assure you", Stiles replied.

"Stiles", Cora tested, with a smile. "I like it. You may call me Cora. None of this 'your majesty' nonsense, if you please."

Their voices faded out as the door closed behind them. Derek turned his gaze back to his parents, who were already looking back at him with expressions on their faces that he couldn't quite place.

"You know it's dangerous to leave the palace walls alone, especially at night! We would have all be absolutely ill with grief had something happened to you!" His mother scolded.

Derek winced and shook his head in agreement. "I'm aware of that mother, and I apologize. Sometimes I just need to be alone with my thoughts, and I'm not capable of doing so within these walls."

His father sighed and nodded reluctantly. "That's understandable. We aren't going to try to keep you from leaving when you feel you need to, just try to be careful. Let someone, anyone know that you're leaving, just so we know not to worry?"

"I promise I will, from now on", Derek agreed.

"Good. Now, what do we want to do with the boy?", his mother asked.

"Stiles? I'm not sure what you mean", Derek replied, awaiting further explanation.

"Well, you're going to have to go inform his Lord and Lady of his absence and explain the situation. Now, you can ride out there in the morning and let them know he will be escorted back later in the day, or you can give him a choice", his mother continued.

"A choice... You mean offer to let him stay?" Derek clarified.

"It's obvious how my children detest having a large number of servants, and rightly so, but it would provide Stiles with a better living and working environment, and I feel as though none of you would mind his company. He has also proven himself worthy, the way he was able to defend you tonight. He's polite and courageous, and he would probably even lighten up a bit if we kept him around", she mused, clearly waiting to gage his reaction to the suggestion.

Derek wouldn't deny that himself and his sisters constantly found excuses to have less people around to dote on them, but he also couldn't deny that she had a point. Either way, Stiles would be working as a servant; at least if he was within the castle walls, they'd be able to make sure he was treated properly.

"I will present the option to him first thing in the morning", Derek eventually replied.

"That won't be necessary. Let the boy rest. It looks as though he hasn't had a proper nights sleep in ages. You can ask him when he awakes, after you return from speaking with his master", his mother insisted.

"As you wish, mother", Derek agreed before excusing himself to retire for the evening.

Derek returned to his room and groaned audibly when he realized he wasn't alone. "You know I prefer to undress myself."

"The future King does not dress and undress himself, your majesty", one of the men replied.

He had unsuccessfully been trying to get rid of the servants that refuses to let him alone when it came to doing trivial things like that- if Stiles agreed to stay, maybe he could be assigned to that particular task and then Derek would be able to convince him it wasn't necessary. It was a nice thought, but he attempted not to dwell on it for more than a few seconds. He didn't have the slightest clue as to whether Stiles would even consider staying.

After he had been dressed in his sleeping clothes, he dismissed the servants and fell asleep quickly, the events of the day catching up with him.

Xx

Stiles awoke the following morning feeling completely relaxed in a way that was startling new. He stretched lazily, fluttering his eyes open slowly. He smiled to himself before jolting into a sitting position. "Oh my god", he whispered. "It actually happened."

He let his eyes drift around the room briefly, drinking it all in, before gently lifting the covers and stepping out of bed. He padded over to the wardrobe and carefully removed a shirt and pair of pants, dressing himself quickly. Giving himself a minute to admire the spotless, incredibly soft fabric, he ran his fingers down the front and over the sleeves. "Incredible" he mumbled.

His attention was brought back to the present as a knock sounded on the bedroom door. "Uh, come in?", Stiles offered hesitantly. He had never been in a position to give permission like that.

The door opened and a girl that looked just about his age appeared. She had long, dark hair, and a bright smile that could surely attract anyone. She appeared to be a servant of the castle. "Oh excellent, you're all dressed and everything! the Prince has requested your company at your earliest convenience", she informed.

"R-right, of course", Stiles stammered out, taking a few deep breaths.

"There's no need to be nervous", the young woman offered. "The Hales are very kind, as I'm sure you've realized."

"Yes, they are indeed very kind... I've just- I had never been anywhere _near_ the castle until last night. I was never given any sort of information on the proper etiquette one is supposed to display around the royal family. It isn't necessary where I come from", Stiles explained.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Before I came to work at the castle a few years ago, I hadn't been anywhere near the castle either. The King and Queen were very patient, helped me catch on to how everything was supposed to work... but can I share a secret with you?"

Stiles nodded, beginning to feel a little less tense with the easy flow of the conversation.

"The Hale don't truly care- about any of it. They instruct that staff to display proper etiquette when we have guests in the castle- but they do not demand much of us regularly. If it were to appear as though they don't have control over the staff to outsiders, it could make them appear weak. It's all just to keep up appearances to their people, and to other kingdoms who may view it as an opportunity to launch some sort of attack", she explained. "They do appreciate it when people make an attempt at protocol though, even if they aren't exactly getting all of it right. I hear you've been doing exceptionally well for someone with no prior instruction."

He smiled to himself. "Is that so? I'm thrilled to hear that my ability to bullshit my way though things hasn't faltered, pardon the language."

The girl laughed. "Trust me, you'll do just fine. Just be yourself, don't try to put up a front for them."

"I don't think I'm going to give them the full Stilinski- my family can't even handle that sometimes", Stiles replied.

"You might be surprised. I think that Cora would get along with you nicely, from what I can tell", she countered. "It is Derek you'll be meeting with though. He's a bit more reserved than his sisters are- not much of a social person most of the time."

"I guess I can see that- he definitely seems like he listens more than he speaks", Stiles mused. "Thank you, by the way. You've calmed me down a lot Ms.- wow, where have my manners gone?, I haven't even asked your name."

"Kira", the young woman replied. "You may call me Kira."

"Kira, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Stiles", he replied. "I enjoy your company, a lot, but I feel as though I've been stalling this meeting long enough; wouldn't want to appear rude or anything."

Kira nodded, offering a comforting smile. "Come on then, I will show you the way."

She lead him down the long corridor from the previous night and past the large staircase to a different wing of the castle. They approached another set of double doors, guarded by a set of knights. "Mr. Stilinski is here to meet with the Prince, at his request. Please inform him of Stiles' arrival."

One of them nodded before slipping into the room and disappearing in sight as the guard from the previous night had done, re-appearing a few minutes later to grant him access.

"Thank you Kira, you've been extremely helpful this morning", Stiles said, turning to the girl.

"It's no problem, Stiles. Good luck in there", she replied.

Stiles had no idea what was awaiting him on the other side of those doors- if he was lucky, it would be Derek informing him that he had an escort home and that they would be leaving soon. He knew that Scott, Melissa and his dad would be worrying, and he hated doing that to them. He took a few deep breaths and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to rid himself of nerves, and entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys, I know it has literally taken me 3 years to update this I am so sorry I'm trash.

Derek awoke the next morning feeling uncertain about the day ahead of him. For the most part, his days in the castle tended to follow a schedule that didn't differ much. He found he was actually a bit anxious thinking about the day that he had in front of him. 

He got out of bed and reluctantly agreed to let the servants bathe and dress him, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to try and argue with them this time. There were other things that deserved his attention. 

After the process of getting ready for the day had been completed, Derek headed down to the stables where the guards that were to escort him back to Stiles home were supposed to be waiting for him. Once he reached the stables, he greeted everyone and it only took a few minutes of discussing the details of the route and destination before they mounted their horses and headed towards the palace gates. 

Derek always enjoyed riding through the kingdom and getting to see all of the people that he hoped his family was doing right by. This was one part of his job he would never get tired of. Despite what people seemed to think of him, he actually enjoyed being around people.   
He smiled at and waved to all of the people they passed on their journey, even stopping a few times to engage in polite conversation. 

The better part of an hour had passed by the time they reached their destination at around 6 in the morning, and they could see servants out in the yard busy at work as they approached. They slowed to a stop in front of the humble home and dismounted from their horses, those in the yard glancing at them curiously as they walked towards the front door. 

Derek knocked on the door firmly, twice and held his arms behind his back to keep from fidgeting. A moment later, the door opened to a reveal a man with salt and pepper hair, standing a few inches shorter than Derek. 

"Your majesty!" He greeted, bowing when he realized who was standing in his doorway. "To what do I owe this honor, sir? Please, come in, if you would!"

Derek smiled, "Thank you, sir. That is very kind. We won't be here for long. I just wanted to inform you that it is entirely my doing that one of your serfs, a Mr. Stilinski, is absent this morning. He has been assisting me at the palace."

The surprised expression on the Lord's face was to be expected. "That is a relief, your majesty. He thinks we don't know, but the boy has a tendency to wander at night. He's always back in time to work in the morning. I was starting to worry- as was his family." He replied, nodding his head towards the three serfs working in the yard. "They'll be very happy to hear he's alright, sir."

"I assure you, my family has taken good care of him while he was away. I would just like to apologize for keeping him occupied without your knowledge or permission." Derek said.

The statement startled a laugh out of the man. "Forgive me your majesty, but I do believe I don't need your permission when it comes to anything in this kingdom." 

"I suppose you're right", Derek conceded. "however, just because I have that power, does not mean I should abuse it." 

The man smiled. "Well, I appreciate it, your majesty. I do feel bad that you had to make a trip all the way out here."

Derek should his head. "Do not trouble yourself with those thoughts. It was a nice needed escape from behind the castle walls for a few hours." he replied. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with you, while I am here. I do believe we should discuss it inside."

"Absolutely- please, right this way.", he replied, stepping aside to allow Derek and his guards entry. 

Once inside, they all gathered in the living room, the man and Derek occupying two of the chairs, while the guards stood behind the prince. 

"One of the reasons I came out here, Lord Francis, was to discuss the future of the Stilinski boy." Derek began. "Later today, I will be offering him a permanent position in the palace. However, if he agrees, I do not want it to be a burden for you, losing one of the serfs that tends to your land."

The man smiled. "I do not mean any disrespect, your majesty, but I do believe that he will decline your invitation. Family means absolutely everything to that boy, and he will not leave Melissa, Scott or his father behind."

Derek considered the information he had been told carefully before responding. "And those are your other three serfs? Stiles family?"

"Yes, your majesty." 

He took another few minutes to mull over his options before replying. "Well, the King and Queen seem very keen to keep Mr. Stilinski around, and on behalf of the kingdom, I am prepared to offer his family positions in the palace as well. In saying this, I would like you to understand that you will not be left empty-handed. If he agrees to leave, you have my word that you and your wife will be taken care of." 

"Sir, I hope I'm not being too forward, but please, please make sure he and his family accept the positions. My wife and I, we take care of them as best we can, but we do not have a lot of money. We keep them on our land because we do not want them to fall into uncaring hands. They are wonderful people, and the circumstance that has befallen them is far less than they deserve." Lord Francis replied. 

Derek knew the shock he felt was displayed on his face. There was no point in trying to hide it in this situation. "You have my word, they will be in good hands. I promise you that." 

Lord Francis smiled, looking relieved as he sagged slightly into his chair. "Thank you, your majesty. You will not regret this, I promise you that."

 

~

As Stiles walked into the giant room, he noticed the Prince standing by the large wall of windows, his hands tucked behind his back. At the sound of footsteps, he turned to look at Stiles. 

"Mr. Stilinski, good morning." He greeted, turning his body to face the other man and walking to meet him half way. 

"Good morning, your majesty" Stiles replied. 

"Derek, please. Would you join me?" He asked, motioning towards the small seating area in front of the fire place. 

"Right, Derek." He said with a nod, walking over to the closest chair and waiting for Derek to sit before taking a seat himself. 

After Stiles was seated, he began speaking. "I went to speak with your Lord and Lady this morning, to explain your absence to them. He was relieved to hear that you were unharmed. He told me he worries when you go on your adventures at night." Derek said with a small smirk.

"Of course he knows, I shouldn't at all be surprised." Stiles replied. "Thank you, Derek, for doing that."

"You're welcome", he replied. "I also spoke to him about a matter that I discussed with my parents last night."

"Oh?", Stiles replied, visibly tensing slightly. 

"the King and Queen would like me to offer you a position here at the palace. You have proven your courage and your loyalty, and to them, that holds a lot of weight." Derek said, watching Stiles face carefully for his reaction. 

"They... they want me to... work here? they want me to stay?", he asked for clarification, seemingly unable to believe what he was hearing. 

"Yes, that is correct." Derek said. 

"I don't- I can't.... I'm not sure what to say. Lord Francis already knows about this?" Stiles asked.

"I did discuss it with him, yes." 

"Derek, I am incredibly grateful for all that your family has done for me, truly I am, and I do not wish to disrespect the King and Queen by declining this offer of kindness, but I cannot leave my family behind." Stiles explained. 

"Lord Francis told me that your family is very important to you, which is why I spoke to my mother and father this morning, and they have extended the invitation to the rest of your family as well, if that is all that is keeping you from accepting." Derek replied. 

"They-....what?" Stiles was completely overwhelmed. His family would actually be able to have a bit better quality of life if he excepted this offer. It was something he never even imagined in his wildest dreams. "I must say, there is nothing to keep me from accepting the position then. What about Lord and Lady Francis? If we are all to leave, they will have no one to tend to their land."

"Arrangements have been made, if you do accept the position. They will be well taken care of." Derek replied, a small smile on his face. 

"Well, then it very much looks like I will be staying." Stiles replied, smiling back. "Does my family know?"

"They do not, no. I figured that if you decided to stay, you should be the one to tell them. I can escort you there, whenever you are ready."

"Lead the way, your majesty", Stiles replied, following Derek as they both stood and started making their way towards the doors.


End file.
